


Hacked

by ShadowofaGod



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FBI Agent Derek Hale, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofaGod/pseuds/ShadowofaGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Special Agents Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey have been sent to Beacon Hills University to find a student who tried to hack into the Pentagon. One snarky, student IT department employee catches Derek's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from japappino on tumblr. Beta'd by japappino.
> 
> Rating is subject to change. Not entirely sure where this is going to end up yet.
> 
> This is my first posted work ever, so please be gentle. I'm definitely good with constructive criticism, though. I'm not entirely comfortable with the character personalities, so there may be some finicky spots.

College campuses hadn’t changed in the five years since Derek Hale had been on one. Students rushed past him and his partner as they made their way towards the library. Members of different organizations lined the walkway leading to the large building, shoving slips of papers into the hands of every passerby they could reach. When a fraternity brother tried to hand Derek a pamphlet, he fixed his hard green eyes on him until the kid backed off. From behind him, he could hear Isaac apologize and rolled his eyes. It was clear they weren’t students and the boy shouldn't have even tried. 

“You could be nicer,” Isaac murmured to him as they approached the library doors. “It wasn’t that long ago that you were this age.” 

“It’s pretty obvious that we are not students, Isaac,” Derek growled. “And we aren’t here to take pamphlets from every person here. We’re here to find a hacker.”

The two F.B.I. agents had been sent to Beacon Hills University to track down a computer hacker who had been traced back to the school. They hadn’t been able to pinpoint exactly which student, but it had been suggested that they start at the college information technology center, located in the library. There was a chance that their target was a student employee. If not, they might at least have an idea of any students who might be capable of almost getting into through the Pentagon firewall. 

Derek strode through the doors, glancing back briefly to make sure that Isaac came through the doors before he walked to the circulation desk. 

“I’m looking for the IT department,” he murmured to the woman who looked up as he approached. 

“Please,” Isaac added as he came to stand beside Derek.

“It’s on the second floor, gentlemen,” she offered. “To the left once you go up the stairs and through the doors.”

“Thank you,” Isaac said as Derek turned away. They walked up the stairs and through the door. Derek pulled a leather folder from the inner pocket of his jacket as he strode through the open doors of the Beacon Hills University IT Department. He approached the service desk and leaned against, clearing his throat to get the attention of the kid on his phone behind the desk. 

Eyes the color of whiskey glanced up from the screen and fixed on Derek’s. He put the phone down on the desk and leaned forward in his chair. Derek glanced down at the nametag on the kid’s hoodie. Stiles. 

“What can I do for you, tall, dark, and handsome?” he asked, pulling a black beanie off his head and offering a lopsided smile. Derek held up the folder and let it fall open to show his badge and I.D.

“F.B.I. Special Agent Derek Hale,” he said tersely. “This is my partner, Agent Isaac Lahey.”

“Okay…” Stiles drawled. “That doesn’t tell me what I can do for you.”

“We’d like to speak to whoever is in charge,” Isaac said from behind Derek. “If you don’t mind.”

“Uh, sure,” Stiles responded. “I’ll be right back.” He slid out of his chair and walked back through a glass door that lead to a room full of cubicles. Derek watched him walk to the back and stop to talk to someone. A few seconds later, he started back towards the desk with a middle aged man following him. 

“Good afternoon,” the man greeted as he reached the desk. He held out a hand to Derek as Stiles settled back into his chair and picked up his phone again. “I’m the I.T. Department head, Chris Argent. What can I do for you?” Derek briefly shook the offered hand and glanced around the reception area before looking back to the man standing beside Stiles.

“We need to speak with you privately,” he said. “It’s a matter of national security.”

“Very well,” Argent said, surprise flickering across his face for a split second. “If you would come with me.” He reached forward and lifted a panel of the desk so Derek and Isaac could come through. They ducked under and Isaac made sure that it closed gently before following Derek and the department head back to his office. Swiveling back and forth in his chair and playing Candy Crush, Stiles was smiling.

Back in Chris Argent’s office, the director sat behind his desk after gesturing for the two agents to sit. Isaac took a seat with an easy smile, but Derek leaned stiffly against the closed office door.

“Two days ago, someone tried to hack into the Pentagon mainframe,” the agent began explaining. “They got through the first level of the firewall before being caught and stopped. The Department of Homeland Security and the Bureau were able to trace the hacker back to this university."

"I see," Argent murmured, resting his chin on steepled fingers. "And you think this person is an employee in my department?"

"That is our best guess, yes," Isaac said. He rested the ankle of his right foot over his left knee as he leaned back in his chair. "We had hoped to receive your full cooperation as well as any provide any assistance that we may need during our investigation." 

"You will have it," Argent confirmed. "I interview my employees very carefully. I have not once been given the impression that any of them would commit a felony."

"But you don't deny that some of your employees are capable of it," Derek observed. He pushed off of the door and paced to the window of the office. "We need to speak with every student you think could have the skills hack the Pentagon. Today."

"We would like this to go as quickly and smoothly as possible," Isaac added. "Are you able to bring these individuals together today?"

"I can," Argent said. "I will look through my rosters and call a meeting via email for this afternoon around four o'clock. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, thank you," Isaac answered. "If you could also send us any available information about any of the people in question, that would be a great help."

"Of course." Argent stood up and offered his hand to Isaac, who took it in a firm grip for a few brief seconds as he stood up. Derek pulled a business card from his ID folder and dropped it onto the corner of his desk. "I will send you those documents as soon as I have them compiled," Chris confirmed as he picked it up. Derek nodded and opened the door to the office, striding out. Isaac thanked Argent again, telling him that they would look forward to the afternoon, before following his partner.

Derek walked back to the front desk in silence, ignoring anyone in his path. One red-haired girl practically had to jump out of his way. He paused at the front desk, looking for the opening that would let him out of the back and into the reception area.

“Need assistance?” a cheerful voice spoke up, and he looked around. The kid at the front desk, Stiles, he remembered, was smiling at him from his chair. “It opens right here.” He lifted up the panel and Derek passed through, ducking so he didn’t hit his head. Once it was fit back into place, Stiles rested his elbows on the desk and leaned forward. “So…what’re the Feds doing in the IT department of a local college? Surely they’re not cracking down on illegal music downloads.”

“I assure you that it’s a much more serious matter,” Derek said. “One that I’m not sharing with a student desk worker.” Isaac joined them at the desk, then, and Stiles lifted the panel again so he could also get out.

“Know any good places for coffee around here?” he asked Stiles. “We have a bit of time to kill.”

“Full Moon Coffee across campus is my personal favorite,” the boy offered. “When you leave the library, go right and keep walking. Can’t miss it.”

“Thanks,” Isaac murmured. “We’ll be back later.” He turned and grabbed Derek’s sleeve. “Come on. I’m dying for some coffee.”

“As always,” Derek huffed. He followed his partner to the door.

“See you later, tall, dark, and handsome,” Stiles called from the desk, a grin spread across his face. 

“It’s Derek,” the agent growled as he walked out the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Stiles chuckled and swiped at his phone, earning a deep “sweet”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I meant to have this up ages ago, but life and school happened and I had no time to do anything. And when I finally had a break, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter. But, it's finally done. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll have the next one up, because we are now entering the final weeks of the semester and things are about to get even more insane than usual. Rest assured that I will not abandon this! 
> 
> Many thanks go to japappino on tumblr for being my beta!

“Why is it always you who gets called handsome?” Isaac commented as they walked across the campus. “You get it from men and women, and you don’t even like women. How is that even fair?”

“For the same reason you still get carded at bars,” Derek muttered. “You have a baby face. You’re more likely to be called cute.”

“Do you think I’m cute?” Isaac murmured, raising an eyebrow and smiling playfully. “Or are beanie wearing IT employees more your type?”

“No, and I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re terrifying in an interrogation room, but you’re a dreadful liar,” Isaac teased. Derek growled under his breath in response. “If it’s any consolation, I think he liked you too.”

“Shut up, Lahey,” the agent snapped. He moved a few steps ahead of Isaac, signaling that he was done talking. The other agent smiled as they continued towards the coffee shop in silence. 

The shop wasn’t crowded. Derek suspected it was because most students were still in class. Once one in the area ended, the shop would most likely fill up quickly. A friendly girl smiled at them from behind the counter as they approached. They placed their orders and walked to a table in a corner of the room after the girl, her nametag said Allison, told them that she would bring the drinks to the table. Isaac pulled his laptop from a bag he was carrying and set it up on the table as Derek glanced at his cell phone.

“Has the cyber team found anything else?” Derek asked shortly as he scanned the room. The tables by the windows were all full, but there were lots of empty places. 

“Hm…looks like they’re making progress on getting the IP address,” Isaac said quietly. “They say they think they’ll have it in the next day or so.”

“If the hacker isn’t a step ahead, that is,” Derek commented. “For all we know, they were in the library while we were talking with Argent.”

“Always the pessimist,” Isaac chided. “Don’t start making assumptions before we’ve really started.” He tapped away at his laptop. “I imagine that anyone capable of hacking into a heavily secured government mainframe is part of that department. We’ll find our culprit.” 

Just then, the girl from the register appeared with two large coffee mugs, both steaming. She gently set them on the table with a smile. 

“I have a large vanilla latte and a medium Americano,” she said. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, but thank you,” Isaac responded, smiling a bit. “You’re necklace is pretty, by the way.” 

“Oh, thank you. My father gave it to me,” she murmured. “Anyway, I’ve got to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything.” She turned away from the table and walked back to the counter. Isaac watched her go.   
“Stop flirting, Isaac,” Derek growled. “We aren’t here for you to try and pick up college girls.”

“You flirted with the IT kid,” the other agent whined. “Can’t I have some fun?”

“I did not flirt.”

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Isaac teased, picking up his mug and taking a sip. He smiled as he put it back down. “That’s really good.”

Derek grumbled and scanned the room again, noticing that a tan skinned boy with dark hair had joined Allison behind the counter. From their body language, he could tell that Isaac was out of luck. He took a sip of his own coffee and hummed with satisfaction. 

“Ah, here’s the email from Argent,” Isaac murmured. “He’s called a meeting at 5 this afternoon. All of the students he thinks could have done this will be there. And here are the files.” Isaac clicked his mouse a couple of times before turning the laptop so Derek could see the screen. The agent had opened a zip file that contained about twenty different files, labeled with names. “There are just a few of them.”

“We’ll split them up for interrogation. It’ll go faster that way,” Derek suggested between sips of coffee. “I don’t want to spend hours questioning these kids one by one.”

“Beanie boy is in here.”

“I think his name is Stiles,” Derek commented, ignoring the amusement in Isaac’s voice. 

“That’s what the file says,” his partner agreed, double clicking the file to open it up. “Rather, it says that he refused to give his actual first name on the job application. He goes by Stiles Stilinski.”

“So…his first name comes from his last name?”

“I suppose,” Isaac said against the lip of his mug. “Why don’t you ask him that later?”

“If I like him as much as you seem to think, wouldn’t I be biased?” Derek muttered sarcastically. 

“Ha!” Isaac barked. “You admit that you like him.” He leaned back in his chair with a triumphant grin on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and drank his coffee as his eyes drifted around the space. The line at the counter had gotten long, but his eyes paused on a kid wearing a beanie, chatting amicably with a red haired girl. Stiles.

The agent let himself get a better look at the boy. He knew from before that beneath the beanie was short, messy brown hair, but the rest of him was a relative mystery. He was tall, probably close to 6 feet, like Derek. Had to be at least 21. He wore a black, v-neck t-shirt beneath a red, plaid, long-sleeve button up. His black skinny jeans matched the beanie he was wearing and his feet were clad in grey converse sneakers. The boy was slim, and the agent could easily admit to himself that he found him attractive. 

As if he’d sensed someone watching him, Stiles’ whiskey eyes turned from the girl he was talking to. He looked towards the table where Derek and Isaac sat, and grinned as the surly F.B.I. agent hastily looked away. He appreciated the stubbled beginnings of a beard that was dusted across the man’s jaw and chin. He almost couldn’t see it from the distance he was at, but up close, it was unbelievably sexy. The boy couldn’t help but wonder what was beneath the loose fitting suit he was wearing.

“Stiles,” a female voice pulled him away from his contemplation of green eyes he could get lost in. “Stiles, pay attention. It’s our turn.” He looked back towards the red head and rubbed the back of his head briefly. 

“Sorry, Lydia,” he murmured. “Got distracted. You go first.” He looked back at the agents one more time before shifting his attention to the menu board while Lydia ordered and payed. He stepped up to the register as she stepped aside and smiled at Allison. 

“Your usual?” she asked, raising an expectant eyebrow at him. “Vanilla latte with cinnamon?”

“Sounds excellent. Can you make it a large today?”

“Absolutely,” the girl smiled as Stiles pulled his wallet from his back pocket. “Scott said you didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night. Exam?”

“Yeah,” he responded, passing over a five-dollar bill and waving away the change. “I think it went okay, though. Probably gonna crash when I get back later tonight.”

“I thought you were done after your shift?” 

“I am, but your dad called a staff meeting,” Stiles explained. “So I’m stuck here for a while longer. Lydia too.”

“But didn’t you have one last week? I thought they were just once a month,” Allison inquired as she passed a cup to Scott at the espresso machine. 

“It’s something to do with the F.B.I. agents in the corner over there,” Stiles told her, glancing over his shoulder at Derek and Isaac. The two agents were talking again, not paying attention to the students anymore.

“They’re F.B.I.? That’s scary,” she murmured. 

“Really?” Scott asked, leaning over the counter to look at the two men in the corner. “I guess they do give off that kind of vibe.” His gaze lingered on Isaac’s high cheekbones and golden brown curls. He grimaced as he earned an elbow in the side from Allison as a reward and went back to making Lydia and Stiles’ orders. Stiles shrugged and a knowing smile slipping across his face before Allison or Scott noticed. He waved away his change and walked to the end of the counter to wait on his drink with Lydia.

The red head glanced at him before her eyes drifted to the agents for a moment. “Allison is right,” she said. “We had a meeting last week. Do you think it has something to do with those men?”

“It does. I was at the desk when they arrived,” Stiles answered, following her gaze and smiling. “I have to say, I don’t think I’d mind it if they hung around for a while. And they certainly have good reason to.”

Lydia looked at him for a moment, catching a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. “Stiles…what did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear,” the brown haired boy said, raising his hands in defense. Lydia fixed him with a hard stare and, gradually, his arms fell back to his sides. “Okay…I may have done something.”

“And what might that be?”

“I have a feeling you’re going to find out in a couple hours.” Stiles grinned at her as he took his drink from the counter and turned towards the door. “Until then, you have biology to help me with.” He started towards the door, holding it open for her. She followed him slowly, concern written across her face. Before the door closed behind her, she glanced back at Derek and Isaac, sitting calmly at their table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about 1000 words longer than the first two. I wanted to wrap up the last of the set-up before Derek interviews Stiles. A very large chunk, if not the whole chapter, will be that interview. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy!

A glance at his watch told Derek that it was almost 4:15. He backed his chair away from the table before standing and stretching. His shoulders popped as they shifted and he picked up his suit jacket off the back of his chair. 

“We need to go, Isaac,” he said. “Get back to the library before those kids start showing up.” He pulled the jacket onto his shoulders. “I’m going to get some more coffee.”

Isaac nodded as Derek walked over to the counter and closed his laptop, sliding it into his back with practiced care. He zipped up the bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder as he stood up. He followed his partner to the counter and waited as the older man ordered another Americano and paid. They waited at the end for a minute or two before Derek was handed his drink. He murmured a thank you and turned towards the door, opening it with his free hand and striding out. 

“I hope this doesn’t take too long,” Isaac commented, taking long strides to catch up with Derek. “Do you think these kids will be cooperative?” Derek shrugged and sipped his coffee, wincing slightly when he burned the tip of his tongue. They walked in silence, watching the campus move around them. The bridge leading to the library seemed even busier than it had before. This time, however, the agents noticed that none of the organizations had set up shop on the bridge section that led from the library’s exit. They walked across it, only having to avoid the few students leaving the building, and made their way to the entrance doors, about twenty feet from the exit. 

The library itself wasn’t crowded, and the agents followed a clear path to the stairs leading down to the third, second, and first floors. Derek pushed open the door to the second floor and Isaac followed him through and to the double glass doors of the IT Department. Stiles was no longer sitting at the front desk, and his place had been filled by a boy who looked to be Hawaiian in descent, with a strong jaw, short, black hair, and eyes the color of dark chocolate. He looked up when Derek and Isaac came in. 

“Mr. Argent is waiting for you,” he said, getting down from his tall desk chair to open up the counter so they could pass through. “In the conference room. It’s on your left once you go through the door.”

“Thank you,” Isaac murmured, offering the boy a smile. Derek’s eyes caught his name tag. Danny. He was fairly certain that there had been a Danny among the files Argent had sent. 

The agents turned to the left as instructed after walking through the door that led back to the offices and entered a large room with a massive, oval shaped table taking up the majority of the room. Chris Argent was sitting at the far end, typing something on his laptop. He glanced up when the agents entered. 

“Welcome back,” he murmured, standing. “I figure I’ll have them all gather in here and then you can use my office and the empty one next to it. If that’s alright.”

“That’s perfect,” Derek commented, walking further into the room and settling into a chair a little ways from the man. “We looked through the files you sent us. Any one of them could be the person we’re looking for.”

“That’s what you asked me for,” Argent commented. 

“Are there any specific people you think we need to pay more attention to?” Isaac asked, standing a few feet behind Derek. “You know these kids. We want to know who you think not only has the ability to do this, but the desire to.” Argent hummed slightly and frowned as he thought about the question. 

“I don’t believe that any of my employees have any malice towards the government that would prompt them to try to hack the Pentagon,” he began, leaning forward and meeting Derek’s eyes. “Some of them, however, do have mischievous tendencies. Mr. Stilinski, whom you met earlier, decided it would be fun to make every link on the university’s website lead to pages for male strippers this past April Fools Day. I believe the President’s bio page was also a five minute video of the Russian president singing about big cocks.”

Isaac snorted and Derek looked around to scowl at him. The younger agent shrugged, but the smile didn’t leave his face. Derek sighed and looked back around at Chris.

“Anyone else?”

“Danny, the boy at the desk right now, is known for occasionally hacking staff computers and messing with those who are someone challenged by technology,” Argent said. “Neither of them ever do anything harmful, but they both have the potential.”

“Thank you,” Derek murmured, making a mental note about them both. He’d suggest saving Stiles and Danny for the end, once everyone else had gone, to Isaac. He glanced at his watch again. 4:35. 

“Your employees will be here at 5, Mr. Argent?” Isaac asked, leaning lightly on Derek’s chair until the older agent shifted to show his displeasure. He shifted into an easy stance against the wall, glancing at the door. 

“That’s what I instructed in my email,” Chris said. “If they value their jobs, they’ll be here.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“I run a tight ship. We get a lot of traffic in here and can’t afford to have people not be on time.” 

Isaac chuckled softly before stifling a yawn. 

“You’re not going to be falling asleep during the interviews, are you Isaac?” Derek asked, turning to look at his partner with a raised eyebrow. 

“Absolutely not,” Isaac murmured as he covered his mouth. “Just should have gotten an extra shot of espresso in that coffee I had earlier.” 

“A little late now.”

“There’s coffee in the break room if you need it, Agent Lahey,” Chris offered. “It’s across the hall.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” the younger agent said, pushing off of the wall to stand up straight. “I’ll be right back, Derek.”

“Don’t take too long,” Derek muttered, taking a drink from his own coffee cup. Isaac rolled his eyes as he slipped out the door, almost running into Stiles. 

“Watch out man,” Stiles said, stepping back to get out of the way. “You almost killed me, there.”

“Sorry about that,” Isaac murmured. “I didn’t realize that you were behind the door.”

“No worries,” Stiles offered, smiling. “Aren’t you FBI guys supposed to aware of your surroundings or something?”

“Guess I’m still working on that.” Isaac stepped past Stiles, having spotted the break room that Argent had told him was across the hall. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Sure thing,” he said, moving further away from the agent so he could get to the room. Stiles glanced at the door to the conference room. The meeting wasn’t for another twenty minutes, and he knew that his boss would think he was up to something if he showed up that early. If anything, he ought to be late, as he was notorious for always being. Especially when it came to meetings. Though, he did have an incentive to be on time today. The sooner he got there, the longer he could look at one Agent Derek Hale. The man was surly, yes, and most definitely intimidating, but Stiles was almost entirely positive that he had never seen someone more attractive in his life. He wasn’t sure if it was the hair or the color of his eyes or the light scruff that covered his chiseled jaw. It was probably all of it, if he really thought about it. He’d felt the agent’s eyes on him in the coffee shop, too, when he’d been grabbing a cup with Lydia before coming back here to do homework until the meeting. If the attraction was mutual, maybe he could press that to his advantage if they figured out that he was the one who tried to get into the Pentagon’s servers. 

He’d done it on a dare, getting drunk with Scott and Danny one Friday, while Allison and Lydia had a girls’ night. They were watching the Matrix when Danny declared that he was the best hacker at the school, which Stiles, of course, objected to immediately. The end result was Danny daring him to hack into the Pentagon. Being who he was, Stiles wasn’t about to back down from the challenge and immediately set to it. He’d failed shortly after getting through the second level of firewalls, but he’d bet money that if he had another crack at it, sober, he’d make it all the way in. Not that he was planning on it anytime soon, or ever. While sober Stiles was still cocky and didn’t like backing down, he knew better than to try to hack into government servers. He was most certainly proud of how far in he’d gotten, though. Most people wouldn’t make it even a quarter of the way into the very first firewall before being caught, so he figured that it was a sort of accomplishment, even though it was a bit more than mildly illegal. 

The illegal part is what had brought the F.B.I. agents to the school, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught. But hey, if he got lucky, he’d get to talk to Derek alone. And if the attraction was as mutual as he thought it was, he might be able to use it to his advantage and not get arrested. He had a promising shot at a good computer-engineering career at Google after he graduated, and being tossed in jail for trying to hack the Pentagon on a drunken dare was not a roadblock he needed. 

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by Lydia prodding him on the shoulder and saying his name. 

“Hm? What is it?” he asked lightly, turning his head to look at her.

“You are aware that you’re staring at the doors with the most ridiculous doe eyes I’ve ever seen, right?” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Because that’s what you’re doing.” Stiles turned red for a few seconds before wiping his hand over his face as if he were trying to clear his head. 

“No I wasn’t,” he tried to say, even though Lydia could always see right through him. She was like the sister he’d never had, not that he particularly ever wanted a sister. But nonetheless, they were very close and shared a lot of things with each other. Well…most things. He didn’t tell her about the Pentagon thing. But that was because she’d skin him alive if she knew. 

“That F.B.I. agent is in there, isn’t he?” she asked, not believing him for a second. She’d seen the way he’d been looking at the man at Full Moon Coffee. It was the look he’d get when he was absolutely infatuated with someone. She didn’t see if often, but it was unmistakable. “If you stare at him like that for the entire meeting, you might actually scare him.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at her briefly before looking at his watch again. Still another fifteen minutes. “Come on. We still have some time and you promised to help me figure out a program that I’m stuck on.” She took his hand and led him away from the conference room doors.

About fifteen minutes later, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and everyone else who’d been summoned to the meeting slowly started filtering into the conference room. Some of them looked confused when they saw Derek and Isaac, looking official at the front of the room with Chris Argent. Others, namely Danny and Stiles, exchanged knowing looks as they sat down in empty chairs at the back of the room. Once the last of them arrived, Argent stood up from his chair.

“The gentlemen with me here are Agents Hale and Lahey,” he began, clasping his hands behind his back after gesturing to each of the agents. “They’re from the F.B.I.” There was a slight murmur around the room as that information settled in. “It came to the attention of the Bureau that someone, or even multiple people, in this department tried to access sensitive government files. They’re here to figure out who. I want all of you to cooperate and give them any information that you might have regarding this.” He took his seat again, glancing at Isaac, who got up from his chair. 

“We’d like to speak to each of you individually,” he explained. “We ask that you answer all questions honestly and to the best of your ability. Please know that if we find that you are lying to us or are withholding information, you can potentially be charged with obstruction of justice during a federal investigation.” Some of the students exchanged mildly scared looks when Isaac paused. “Now, we’d like to start with Lydia Martin and Ethan Carver.” Lydia glanced at Stiles as she stood up. Ethan got up on the other side of the room. “If you would follow us, please.”

Derek got up from his chair as Isaac spoke and the two agents walked around to the back of the room and opened the doors. Lydia and Ethan followed after them in silence. Once the doors shut, the agents stopped. 

“Ms. Martin, if you’d please follow me,” Isaac said, gesturing to an open office door. Lydia nodded and walked in. The agent followed her and closed the door after them. 

“This way,” Derek told Ethan, and led him back to Argent’s office. Once inside, he took a seat at his desk and motioned for Ethan to sit as well. The agent’s eyes drifted around the room as he waited for Ethan to get comfortable and settled on a photo at the desk. It portrayed Chris Argent standing with who looked to be his wife, daughter, and another woman. He recognized the daughter from the coffee shop on campus, but he also recognized the other woman. It made his stomach clench. Kate Argent. He knew he’d recognized the name from somewhere when the department head had introduced himself. 

That was a relationship that he would never forget, and not in a good way. It had started out pretty well between them, and they enjoyed each other’s company for a few months before things went sour. She’d gotten a little crazy and had started following him around after a female agent had picked up his office phone once when she’d called his office instead of his cell phone. Suspicion that he might be cheating on her made her really possessive and he’d ended it once he found out she was basically stalking him. She’d continued for a time, until he threatened her with charges for harassing a federal agent. To his immense relief, she’d left him alone after that. It helped that he’d been transferred from the San Francisco offices to the D.C. office for a while. He was back in San Francisco now, but to the best of his knowledge, she didn’t know. He hoped she never would. 

Ethan cleared his throat and Derek looked up at him. He adjusted his tie and sat back in the chair to watch him. 

“So, what’s going on?” the boy asked, shifting in his chair under Derek’s gaze. “I missed about half of what Mr. Argent said.” That earned a raised eyebrow, and he gave an apologetic shrug.

“Why don’t we start with you telling me where you were at 10:30pm last Friday night,” Derek said. He knew this kid didn’t do it, but he still had to take down all of the alibis and have them checked out, just in case. “And if you remember, who you were with.”

“Friday night?” Ethan repeated. “Um…Friday was mine and my brother’s birthday. We were partying downtown from about 9:45 to 1am. I can show you my bank account record if you want. It shows everywhere I went.”

“I’ll have it looked into,” Derek said, making a note next to Ethan’s name on his list. “Do you know of any coworkers who might want to obtain government secrets?”

“What? No way,” Ethan said. “No one here is into that kind of stuff that I know of. Is that what happened? Someone stole government secrets?”

“Someone tried,” Derek said shortly. “You’re sure that you can think of no one?”

“Nope. Everyone I know isn’t like that,” he said. “I mean, sure a lot of us are capable, but I don’t think anyone would try to do something like that.” Derek studied him for a moment longer before standing. 

“Very well,” he said. “Thank your time.” Ethan nodded and got up, walking to the door and opening it. Derek followed him out and watched him leave before opening the doors to the conference room again. He stepped inside and looked at his list. “Malia Tate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what video I'm talking about when Argent is describing Stiles' April Fools Day prank, I highly recommend looking it up. All you have to do is Google "Vladimir Putin big big cocks". At least, that's how I find it when I want a laugh.
> 
> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, once again, to japappino for being my beta.
> 
> Without her to keep me on track, I don't think I'd ever make progress on this fic. I can fully admit to to the fact that I wrote a ton of this chapter at work one day and then forgot about it for...over a month. But, it's finally here and I hope you enjoy it!

One by one, Derek and Isaac spoke to each of the students Argent had gathered, until only Stiles and Danny were left. None of them knew anything about what had happened, though Lydia, the girl Isaac first spoke to, said that she knew Danny and Stiles had a tendency to cause mischief, just as Argent had told them before. She said that she knew they were together the night of the hacking, but that she’d been elsewhere, having a girls’ night with Allison Argent.

Derek opened the door to the conference room as he sent his second-to-last interviewee out, and Isaac was right behind him. Chris Argent was working on his laptop and, being the last two students, Danny and Stiles look beyond bored. The sound of the door opening made Stiles look up from his phone, where he was idly scrolling through Tumblr for the millionth time in the last hour and a half. Remembering Lydia’s comment, he had to force himself to keep a straight face when he realized that Derek was staring at him.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek murmured. “If you’d follow me.” He backed away from the doors to wait on Stiles, and so Isaac could grab Danny. Stiles got up from his chair, pocketing his phone, and sliding out the door before it closed after Isaac. He followed Derek from a short distance to Argent’s office and sat in the chair as Derek shut the door. The boy haphazardly pulled his beanie off and ruffled his hair, trying not to fidget when Derek sat down in his boss’ chair. He’d resigned himself to his fate of getting caught, but it was still nerve-wracking. 

Derek’s first thought upon looking at Stiles once he’d sat down was that the boy now looked like he had sex hair, and he had to look away for a moment to collect his thoughts again. His second thought was that Stiles looked nervous, sitting with feigned relaxation.

“Let’s get to it, then,” he said shortly, glancing down at his papers, notes from Isaac’s interview with Lydia scrawled in the margins. “Where were you around 10:30pm last Friday night?”

“Watching movies with Danny Māhealani and Scott McCall in our apartment,” Stiles answered, scrunching his beanie up in his hands. “We watched the Matrix and Jurassic World.”

“Jurassic World is not on Blu-ray yet,” Derek commented, raising an eyebrow. Stiles flushed, partially because it seemed like every one of Derek’s expressions made him look attractive, and partially because he’d basically just admitted to a felony. Though, not the one Derek was looking for 

“No…” he murmured. “I suppose it’s not.” Derek looked amused while Stiles worked to regain his composure.

“Did you do anything else aside from pirating a movie? Have a little too much to drink, try to hack into the Pentagon…anything like that?” Derek’s voice was casual, like this was just an everyday type of conversation. It was different from his usual method of interrogation, but there was something about this kid that was keeping him from being his usual intimidating self. Then again, Stiles looked intimidated anyway. He found it rather…cute.

“Well…” Stiles began, and Derek leaned forward a bit. “Maybe a little of both?” Both of Derek’s eyebrows shot up this time and he shifted in his chair, surprised that Stiles was giving up this easily. “We were drinking, and yeah, we were trashed. Danny started saying that he was the best hacker in the school, and I told him he wasn’t and I was. And…he may have challenged me to hack into the Pentagon. It was the hardest place to get into that he could think of.”

“And you thought this was a good idea?” Derek asked, making notes on his papers. “Why would you think that was ever a good decision?”

“I don’t like ignoring challenges,” Stiles said quickly. “It’s how I am. And, I was really drunk. Drunk me does not have the same thought process as sober me when it comes to the legality of some things. I just sort of went along with it.”

“You’re telling me that you got through two of the Pentagon’s firewalls, something very few people are even potentially capable of, drunk?”

“Yes?”

Derek pressed his thumb and two fingers to his forehead, looking down at the desk in disbelief. Someone, somewhere, had severely underestimated this kid. His file said that he was a computer-engineering major and that he had great grades, but how anyone had managed to overlook his talent was beyond him.

“You had no malicious intent whatsoever, am I correct? This was entirely on a dare, just to see if you could do it?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I wouldn’t even think of doing something like this normally. I might not always make the best decisions, but I’m not stupid enough to do something that could get me locked up for the rest of my life. Does this look like a face that could handle prison?”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He also had to fight back multiple different things that he wanted to say about the face in front of him. Instead, he stood up from his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” he said, walking to the door. “I need to speak with my partner and make a call. Please wait here.”

He left the room, and Stiles stared after him. He could tell that the agent had been impressed, but he wasn’t sure if that was going to help him out at all. It was mostly an accident, so he hoped that they wouldn’t be sending him to jail. Stiles had also noticed the way Derek had looked at him a couple of times. The attraction was definitely mutual, and he wondered if he’d have any sensible chance at pursuing the agent further. Once this was all over, of course. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t go over well if he tried to flirt with him anymore while he was in danger of being arrested.

Derek walked down the aisle of cubicles until he found the one Isaac was talking to Danny in. He stepped inside and got Isaac’s attention.

“I need a word,” he said, glancing back out into the hall.

“Did Mr. Stilinksi just tell you the same thing that Mr. Māhealani told me?” Isaac asked. Danny turned his head to look at Derek.

“That depends on what he told you.”

“That this was not exactly intentional because I dared him to do it when we were drunk?” Danny suggested quickly, looking a bit sheepish. “If you’re going to arrest anyone, arrest me.”

“We don’t know that anyone is going to be arrested just yet,” Derek said. “We’ve got to speak to our superiors about this before we make any further decisions. This is not the situation we were expecting to run into. Isaac, will you call Jennifer and tell her what’s going on?” Isaac nodded and pulled out his work phone, quickly finding and selecting the number of their superior. Derek looked back down at Danny. “Stay here until he gets off the phone.” Danny nodded and Derek left the cubicle, returning to Argent’s office.

Stiles was still sitting in the chair he’d been in when Derek left, and looked up from his phone when the agent returned. He smiled nervously as Derek settled back into his chair.

“So…do I need a lawyer?” he asked.

“Your friend Danny confessed that he goaded you into it,” Derek explained. “My partner is discussing it with our superiors, but I do not think that either of you will be arrested.”

“And here I was plotting how to seduce you into letting me go,” Stiles said, expression shifting into a slight smirk as his tense frame visibly relaxed. “Had the whole thing planned out, too.” Derek looked up at him abruptly and Stiles caught the slight dilation in his pupils. He simply smiled at the agent. “I could still try, if you think it might be necessary.”

Derek decided that this boy was going to be the death of him. He coughed and cleared his throat, looking down at the desk for a moment, fighting very hard against the urge to say something along the lines of how that might be considered “defiling government property”. Instead, he did everything he could not to look at Stiles directly, even if it meant looking at the picture that had Kate in it while Stiles continued to stare at him with what could only be called bedroom eyes.

In Derek’s mind, it took a little too long for Isaac to appear in the doorway. The younger agent pocketed his phone as he stepped inside, and Derek stood up so they could speak quietly 

“Jennifer said to let them go for now,” Isaac said softly. “But to tell them that we’ll be keeping a close eye on them both for a while. She may want us to question them again if anything from their story seems out of place.”

“Have you already told Mr. Māhealani?” Derek asked, and Isaac nodded. “Very well. Let him go.” Isaac nodded again and disappeared.

“You are free to go, Mr. Stilinski,” he murmured, walking around the desk and sitting back in the chair again. “Try not to download any pirated movies for a little while and don’t take anymore drunken dares. They might make me take you in if they catch you.” _And while you’d probably look good in handcuffs…_

Stiles' confidence had faltered when Isaac walked in, and he'd looked down at his lap as the two agents conversed. He glanced up nervously when they stopped, and his eyes followed Derek as the handsome man seated himself once more. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he was told he could leave, and he fumbled with his phone as he stood and shoved it into his pocket.

"Yeah...I'll try not to do that," he murmured, giving Derek a sheepish smile.

"And…just in case you need to reach me," Derek said, and it took Stiles a couple of seconds to realize that he was being handed a business card. He glanced at it before pocketing it and murmuring a thanks. He looked up at Derek again, a slight tinge coloring his face, before turning and leaving.

Derek watched Stiles go, half expecting the boy to come back and jump him despite the sudden change in his demeanor. When he didn't, Derek, with just a little bit of disappointment, gathered his things from the office and left to return to the conference room. He stopped as he saw Stiles' ducking under the counter and watched him leave the department with Danny in tow. Once the two had disappeared from sight, Isaac cleared his throat from where he'd come out of the cubicle he'd been using.

“You’ve got it bad, man,” he said. “Did you get his number?”

“No,” Derek muttered. He pushed the conference room door open and stepped inside. Argent looked up from where he was packing up his laptop as they entered.

“Well?” he asked. “Find your culprit?”

“As suspected, it was Stilinski and Māhealani. A drunk bet,” Derek said shortly. “We’ll be keeping an eye on them for the next month or so, but will take no action unless it happens again. We’ll be in touch if we need anything else from you, Mr. Argent.”

“Of course,” the department head murmured. “I’m happy to help.”

Derek turned and left the room, with Isaac close behind. The two strode from the IT department and back into the main part of the library. Their car was parked in the lot beside the building, and they left through a side door instead of the main ones.

Derek felt his phone buzz as he got into the driver’s seat and he pulled it from his pants pocket. It was a text from an unknown number, and he unlocked the phone to read it properly.

_Just so you know, I look good in handcuffs._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry. I never meant for it to take 5 months to get this chapter done. Writer's block hit, and it hit hard, but it's finally done and I hope you guys like it. I see people leaving kudos and stuff even though I haven't updated in so long and it makes me so happy that you all like this fic, which makes me feel even worse for having such a massive gap between chapters. 
> 
> For the record, I still don't know where this fic is going. I have ideas, but I don't know if I really want to take this that far. We'll see, I suppose. But anyway...please enjoy Chapter 5.

_Just so you know, I look good in handcuffs._

Derek had instantly turned red once he’d read the message, knowing exactly whom it was from. To his great relief, Isaac had been doing something with his bag and hadn’t noticed. So, Derek was able to lock the phone and shove it back into his pocket without being interrogated by his partner. Once his heart rate was back to normal and he was sure he didn’t look like a ripe tomato, he put the car in reverse and began to back out of the parking space. 

“Did Jennifer give us any further instructions?” he asked, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure there was nothing behind them as he backed up.

“Nope. Said we were all done here so long as our young friends don’t do anything else to get the government’s attention. We can head back today, if you want,” Isaac murmured. “Though I wouldn’t mind staying the night. It’s a Friday in a college town. Could be a fun time.”

“I don’t foresee a hungover you being particularly enjoyable in the morning,” Derek told him. 

“Who says I’m going to be the one hungover? You seriously need to loosen up a bit, Derek. Besides, Stiles might be out somewhere.” Isaac was baiting him, and Derek knew it, but he couldn’t help but think about the text he’d received and wonder if Stiles would be looking for him later that night.

“Fine. We’ll stay the night,” he relented, trying to hide the fact that he was actually sort of looking forward to it. “I think the room is booked through Sunday, anyway. We may as well put it to use.” Isaac’s only response was a wide grin and they sat in silence the rest of the way to the hotel.

A couple hours later, Isaac stood impatiently by the open door to their hotel room as Derek pulled a leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt. They were going to grab food downtown before the restaurants and bars got crowded for the night, and the local bus would be arriving just outside the hotel within the next five minutes. 

“Derek, I’m going to leave without you if you don’t hurry up,” he said. “We’re going to miss the bus.”

The older agent tucked his wallet into the inner pocket of his jacket and grabbed his phone off of the tv stand, tucking it into his jeans pocket, before striding towards the door.

“Have a little patience, Isaac,” he growled, ignoring the huffed “finally” that came from his partner. “You know good and well that it will be another hour or two before it gets busy downtown. And we don't’ even know where we’re going to eat yet.”

“You not caring where we eat isn’t helping, you know,” Isaac grumbled as he stepped out of the room. Derek followed and the door slammed shut behind them. 

“Do you want me to decide?”

“It might be helpful at this point.”

“That Japanese place you looked up, then,” Derek muttered. “What has it called? Hashi? Let’s just go there.”

“Sounds great,” Isaac replied. He pushed a button to call the elevator before looking back at Derek. “You know, I’ve never seen you in anything but a suit. Street clothes suit you better.”

“I don’t need fashion advice from you, Isaac.”

“Clearly not.” The two stepped onto the elevator, and soon after were boarding the bus that would take them downtown. 

Some were already milling about on the sidewalks as the bus pulled to a stop just in front of a crosswalk, and they, along with a few others, got off. Derek spotted the restaurant about a block further down the road and started walking towards it, leaving Isaac to catch up. 

They were seated after only a few minutes wait, and their waitress was a Japanese looking girl named Kira. She stared at Derek for a moment before she’d asked for their drink orders and rattled off the day’s specials. The agents both ordered waters and she disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, Derek ordered one of the specials, katsu curry, and Isaac got hibachi steak. They decided to split an order of spring rolls.

Shortly after they finished the appetizer, their meals appeared. Derek hadn’t taken more than a few bites when his phone chimed. 

_Enjoying the curry?_ Derek’s eyes looked up to scan the restaurant almost immediately, but he failed to spot the face he was looking for and his phone chimed with another message. _I bet you just tried to find me._

He sent a quick message back. _Stalking a federal officer is a crime._

The response was rapid, as if Stiles was paying attention to nothing else. _This isn’t stalking. I just happen to be friends with your waitress and she heard about you from Lydia._ Derek glanced up as the girl returned to fill his water glass. She gave him a nervous smile and walked away to go check on her other tables. Another chime. _So…sticking around because you want to or because you have to?_

Derek took a long drink from his freshly filled glass before he responded. _Don't know. Why don’t you ask my waitress?_

 _Don’t be such a sour wolf. Seeing you again would be no fun if you’re going to be grumpy the whole time._ Derek’s phone was silent for a minute or two before it chimed once again. _The Fox Hole. You can ask Kira where it is._ Derek smiled to himself and stuck the phone back into his jacket pocket. 

“You look like a predator stalking its prey,” Isaac commented, giving him a strange look. “Do I even want to know?”

“I know where we’re headed after this,” Derek replied simply. “That’s all.”

“And where is that?”

“The Fox Hole.”

“The what?”

“The Fox Hole,” a voice says from behind them. Kira has returned with a water pitcher, and she starts filling their glasses as she speaks. “It’s a small club here in town. I’d say a five minutes walk from here.” She smiled sheepishly. “Just go left when you leave here, take another left at the stoplight, and then it’s at the end of that side street.” She finished filling their glasses and walked away. 

“There you go,” Derek murmured. 

“You didn’t know that,” Isaac retorted. 

“But now I do, and that’s where we’re going.”

“I have never seen you this determined to see someone.”

“We’ve only been partners for six months and you don’t exactly see me outside of work, Isaac.”

“Touché.”

They ate the remainder of their meals in silence, and eventually Kira returned with their checks. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she said as Derek handed a folder back to her, credit card inside. "Lydia was telling me about you earlier and I couldn’t help but tell her you were here. She must’ve told Stiles because he started texting me like mad.”

Derek shrugged and Isaac smiled at the girl. “Don’t worry about it,” he told her quietly, lifting a hand like he was telling her a secret that the older man couldn’t hear. “Derek is a grumpy guy, but he gets over things quickly. There’s no harm done.” Derek glowered at him and Kira disappeared again to go run their cards. Isaac just shrugged innocently at him and leaned his chair back onto its back legs. 

Less than ten minutes later, the two agents were following Kira’s directions and turning left at the stoplight she’d mentioned. At the end of the short street, Derek could see a building that looked like it might have once been an old coffee shop that had been turned into a bar. As they got closer, he saw the sign above the door that said “The Fox Hole”. A fox was sticking its head out of the first “o” and its tail was coming out of the second one. They could hear music thumping past the walls.

Derek paused briefly at the door before pushing it open. He was met by the loud music he’d heard from outside, mixed with the voices of a crowd of people already inside. Isaac followed him in and nudged him with his shoulder. 

“Go find your hacker,” he murmured before walking to the bar and taking a seat on an empty barstool. Derek walked to a different part of the bar and ordered himself a beer. After signing his bill, he leaned against the counter and took a sip from his bottle. He glanced around the parts of the room that he could see, looking for a familiar beanie or something to indicate that Stiles was there. After a few minutes, he stopped and took another swig from the bottle in his hand. 

The music died down and for a moment Derek could hear actual words from the conversations around him before a new song started. He recognized the tune from the radio, but didn’t know the words themselves. He leaned over the bar again took a long drink. As he swallowed, he felt someone standing behind him. They were close, but not quite touching. 

“We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite…” the person sang into his ear. “Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together.” Derek turned his head to see Stiles standing there with a grin on his face. He took Derek’s free hand and gave it a tug. “Done with that beer?” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, but drank the last gulp of his beer and put the empty bottle down on the table. Stiles pulled at his hand and he let the younger man pull him away. 

“Oh, don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me,” Stiles continued to sing as he led Derek towards where a few people were already dancing. He leaned close again and started to move with the music. “Shut up and dance with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me on this. Please look forward to the next chapter (even though I don't know when that will be). 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Derek Hale could not dance. Stiles realized this about thirty seconds after they started dancing. He didn’t lack rhythm, but his body had no idea what to do with that rhythm. By the time the song had ended and Derek was partially dragging him away from the dance floor and towards an empty booth, Stiles was struggling not to laugh. When they sat down and he caught a look at Derek’s scowl, he couldn’t hold it back any longer. The laughter bubbled up out of his chest, and he tried only for a few seconds to cover his mouth and muffle it.

Derek’s sour expression deepened as Stiles laughed, but when he lifted his glare from the table to the younger man, he could help but to let the scowl slip into a smile. He knew he couldn’t dance, but he’d gone along with it and made a fool of himself. The only acceptable reaction was laughter.

“Any chance you get any better once you drink a little more?” Stiles asked with a smile.

“I think my friends would tell you that I get a whole lot worse,” Derek commented. “I, on the other hand, don’t remember any of those occasions.”

“I think that’s something I need to see.” Stiles was gone from the booth before Derek could protest. Derek watched him go, briefly making eye contact with Isaac from across the bar. His partner was talking to some blonde girl, and grinned at Derek when he saw him.

Stiles returned only minutes later with two shot glasses and an unopened bottle of tequila, which he set down on the table with a solid _thunk_. Derek only raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? No line about the legalities of getting an F.B.I. agent black out drunk?” Stiles laughed.

“Our investigation is over, so no. The rule about fraternizing with suspects does not apply,” Derek said simply.

“You just can’t come up with a good response.” Stiles grinned when Derek didn’t respond and opened the bottle in front of him with ease. He poured a generous amount into each glass and set the bottle back down before picking up his glass. “To you and your absolute shit dancing.”

“Fuck off,” Derek growled, but briefly touched his glass to Stile’s before knocking the shot back in one go. Stiles followed suit, and coughed once he’d swallowed, earning a mocking grin from Derek. “Don’t choose drinks you can’t handle.”

“Who says I can’t?” Stiles commented. “Just been a while since I’ve gone for straight tequila. Guarantee you that the next one will go down without a problem.”

“Is that so?”

“I’ll bet you a kiss that I won’t cough on the next one.”

“Oh, no,” Derek replied. “I’ve not had enough to start making bets like that.”

“That implies that there is a point where you will,” Stiles said, pleased with this new discovery.

“I thought you wanted to see me dance.”

“I did, but now I’m thinking about kissing you and that is ten times more appealing.”

“Are you sure you aren’t drunk already?”

“Absolutely not. I’m always this blunt.” Stiles told him. “Never have to guess what I’m thinking. Just ask Lydia. Can’t hide a damn thing from her.”

Derek laughed a bit and reached for the bottle to pour them both another drink. “Okay, open book,” he said. “Do this shot without coughing or anything, and maybe, just maybe, you’ll get a kiss later.”

“Pretty cocky to assume that there will be a later,” Stiles murmured, picking up his glass.

“You asking for a kiss is a pretty good sign that you want there to be a later. Or am I wrong in making that assumption?” Derek asked.

“Guess I can’t hide anything from you, either.” Stiles shrugged and tipped the tequila down his throat. As promised, he didn’t cough at all and set the glass down with a smirk. “Your turn, sour wolf.”

The nickname earned an incredulous look from Derek, but he knocked the shot back with ease. He set the glass down just in time for Stiles to fill it again.

“Tell me, what plans do you have once you’re done here?” the agent asked.

“Now who’s moving fast?”

“I meant when you finish at the university,” he clarified. “Our tech guy was really impressed by what you accomplished. The F.B.I. could use someone like you.”

“Ohhh, no,” Stiles said. “You are not turning this into a recruitment.” He took another shot before speaking again. “Besides, I accepted a position with Google a month ago. In the security division. So we can go back to awkward flirting, now.”

Derek couldn’t help but laugh at that before emptying his glass again and leaning against the back of the booth with one of his arms stretched out along the top so that his hand almost touches Stiles’ shoulder. He could feel Stiles watching him, but focused more on balancing the shot glass on its edge.

“If you want…” Stiles started to say, but stopped. He filled his own glass and quickly emptied it again before clearing his throat. “If you want, we can take what’s left of this bottle back to my place. Scott is at Allison’s and Danny went to the gay bar in the next town over. Neither will be back tonight. We could…play Mario Kart.”

“Mario Kart? Really?”

“Have you ever played Mario Kart drunk? It’s crazy. You have to take a shot every time you get hit by a sabotage.” Derek raised an eyebrow, and Stiles grinned. “Come on! I promise it’ll be more fun than dancing.”

Derek glanced towards where Isaac was dancing with the blonde girl and then back at Stiles. “Alright,” he agreed. “I just need to send Isaac a message so he doesn’t think I’m passed out in a ditch somewhere because I let some college kid get me drunk.” Stiles’ grin got even wider as Derek sent his partner a text. He grabbed the partially empty bottle as Derek slid out the other side of the booth and adjusted his jacket. They left the shot glasses behind.

Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him towards the exit with unsteady steps, pausing at the bar. “Hey! Boyd! We’re taking this with us!” He brandished the bottle as he called to the bartender, who just nodded and kept cleaning glasses.

Outside, it had gotten cooler and the pair made their way towards the main road. Stiles led them to the same bus stop Derek and Isaac had arrived at, though it was more stumbling and slight shifts in direction than leading.

“I live about ten minutes down the road,” Stiles commented, looking at his watch. “And the bus will be here in about…five? I think that’s right.” Derek nodded in response, zipping up his jacket and sticking his hands into the pockets. Stiles shifted closer and looped an arm around Derek’s elbow, leaning heavily against him. The F.B.I. agent glanced down at him and smiled slightly when the younger man grinned up at him.

“Are you going to make it that long without falling over?” Derek asked.

“I’ll only fall if _you_ let me. And you’re not gonna do that, are you?”

Derek laughed a bit. “Of course not.”

“Well, there you go, then. I’m not gonna fall over.”

They stood in silence until the bus arrived and they boarded. It was about halfway full and they were able to sit next to each other in an empty row, Derek by the window and Stiles on the aisle. Stiles yawned a bit as Derek looked outside once the bus began to move. The younger man leaned close and pointed out a darkened building.

“If we’re alive at a decent time in the morning, we ought to get breakfast there,” he said. “Sunshine Café. Best breakfast and brunch in town. Cures any hangover.”

“Really? It wasn’t here a few years ago,” Derek replied. “But then, I’ve not been in Beacon Hill for about six years.”

“You lived here?”

“All my life. Elementary school all the way through college. Moved to San Francisco a year after I graduated, when I got my job with the F.B.I.,” Derek explained. He yawned a bit before looking back over at Stiles. “How many stops until we get to your place?”

“Eager, are we?”

“We’ve known each other for a few hours and you’ve invited me to your apartment. I’d say that you’re one to talk.”

“To play drunk Mario Kart. Perrrfectly innocent.”

“There is absolutely nothing innocent about that. Any semblance of innocent intention is blown away by ‘drunk’.” Stiles only grinned at him.

The bus eventually stopped outside of a small apartment complex and Stiles shifted to get up. Derek followed him off of the bus and down a sidewalk, keeping him as steady as possible, to the door of a small, three-story townhouse. Stiles unlocked the door once he found the right key and let Derek in as he turned on the hall lights.

“Danny and Scott are on the second floor, and I’m on the third,” Stiles explained. “There’s a guest bed on my floor, as well. The living room and kitchen are down here.” He led Derek into the kitchen, where he pulled a couple of shot glasses out of the cabinet. “Come on. The Wii is in the living room.” He carried the glasses and the bottle of tequila into the adjacent room, swaying his hips in a slightly suggestive way as he went. Derek couldn’t help but stare at his ass for a few seconds before following with a flush creeping up his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just one more to go after this one! Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos. They help fuel my resolve to keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Two laps into their first race, Derek was already drunker than he’d been when they started. He’d hit five sabotages in half as many minutes, and that meant five shots. And despite the fact that Stiles was practically passed out against Derek’s chest, he was riding comfortably in first place, dodging every obstacle with ease. Derek couldn’t help but wonder how often the younger man had played this game while intoxicated. There was no way he was just this good.

He cursed loudly as a CPU bowled over him with a bullet power up, and Stiles laughed as he used one hand to fill Derek’s glass for a sixth time and held it over his shoulder. The agent took it and poured the tequila down his throat while his character recovered.

“You suck at this,” Stiles slurred, and Derek felt him shake with laughter against his chest. The younger man had opted to sit in Derek’s lap while they played, and the agent clenched his teeth every time Stiles shifted. He had to know how badly it was affecting Derek, and was probably doing it on purpose. “Hey…If I win,” Stiles murmured.

“What do you mean _if_?” Derek’s words came out a little rushed, a little raspy.

“ _If_ I win, do I get a kiss?” Stiles wiggled a bit with the first word, and this time, the agent almost let out a low groan and for the millionth time that day thought that this kid would be the death of him. “Well?”

“You can have one now,” Derek said, and he pressed his lips against the back of Stiles’ head.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Stiles whined. His character on-screen crossed the finish line seconds later and he immediately dropped the controller so he could turn around in Derek’s lap and straddle him. He stared at Derek, and the older man could see that the whiskey color of his eyes was almost gone, pupils blown wide. Stiles’ face was red from both the alcohol and the sudden intimacy between them.

Derek couldn’t hold back his groan this time, and the game controller dropped from his hands as he reached for Stiles’ waist.

“I know exactly what you meant,” the agent murmured. “Problem is, we’ve both had far too much to drink.” Stiles snorted.

“If you can logically start talking about the rules of consent,” he began, leaning closer so that his lips brushed Derek’s ear as he spoke. “And I can hack into the Pentagon after having much more than this…” He pulled the older man’s earlobe with his teeth. “I think we are both very capable of making this decision. So shut up and fucking kiss me.”

One of Derek’s hands left Stiles’ waist to reach up and cup his jaw. He drew the younger man closer, until their lips almost touch, and then kissed him hard. Stiles’ hand flew up to grasp Derek’s shoulders and he pressed himself as tightly against him as he possible could. They could each feel the other’s arousal, and their breathing was labored when they finally broke part.

“Better?” Derek panted.

“I told you to shut up,” Stiles answered, earning a soft laugh from Derek before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the side of Stiles’ neck. He bit softly and received a sharp gasp in response. “Okay…we need to go upstairs right now.”

“Why not stay here?” Derek murmured against his skin.

“While Danny wouldn’t care, Scott will kill me if he comes back to us screwing on his couch,” Stiles explained between sharp breaths and groans, as Derek had resumed his assault on his neck. There was definitely going to be one hell of a hickey on his neck come morning. “Come on…before I decide fuck it and risk my life.” He pulled himself away from Derek and climbed out of his lap before holding a hand out to him.

Derek took it and stood up, letting Stiles lead him out of the living room and to the stairs. Halfway up, the agent paused and pulled Stiles in for another quick kiss. They fumbled at each other for a moment before Stiles tugged at Derek’s shirt to get them moving again. It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time they reach the third floor of the townhouse and got to Stiles’ door. Derek paused only to catch hold of the doorknob and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Stiles woke up lying on his stomach and yawned as he stretched an arm out to one side, expecting to touch warm skin. Instead, his fingers hit cool sheets. He frowned and turned his slightly pounding head to look at the empty place in his bed, the sheets pushed back. Lifting his head to look at the floor, he could only account for one set of clothes.

“Oh, come on…” he grumbled, letting his head fall back onto his pillow. “He did not seem like the type to dine and dash…” He lay there for a few more minutes before pushing himself up and turning over so he could get out of the bed and go his bathroom to pee.

Once he’d finished in the bathroom, he paced back into the bedroom and started picking up the clothes on the floor. His pants, his boxers…not his shirt. He looked at the article of clothing just out of reach of his fingers. It definitely wasn't his. Had Derek been in such a hurry that he’d taken the wrong shirt by mistake? He reached the last inch or so to pick it up, and spotted a phone beneath it. That wasn’t his either. He picked it up and was staring at it when the door to his room opened.

Derek walked in, wearing a shirt that was extremely close to being too tight beneath his leather jacket. He was carrying a Styrofoam coffee cup in each hand, and a plastic bag holding two take-out boxes hung off of one arm. Stiles looked at him as he set the bag and cups down long enough to shrug off his jacket and lay it on a chair. He looked up at Stiles, who was still staring. Now that the jacket was gone, he could see just how tightly the material of the shirt stretched across Derek’s chest, and it looked really _really_ good.

“What?” Derek asked, looking perplexed.

“You should be arrested,” Stiles murmured. “You are borderline indecent, and you’d better not stretch my shirt out because I really like that one.”

“Oh…um…I can take it off? I wasn’t entirely awake earlier and just grabbed the first one I found on the floor.”

“I can’t decide if you should take it off or leave it on forever,” Stiles babbled. “You’re giving Chris Evans as Steve Rogers a run for his money and that’s damn hard to do because none of his shirts ever actually fit in those movies and I’m gonna shut up now and put some pants on because you brought breakfast and I don’t want you to run away without giving me mine.” He didn’t seem to breath as he spoke and finally let in a huge gasp of air once he’d stopped talking. Derek decided to try to ignore the majority of what he’d said, despite the distinct redness on his face.

“I went to that place you pointed out down the road,” he murmured as Stiles pulled on pajama pants he’d grabbed from his dresser. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just got two of the same thing and a couple of coffees.”

“I’m sure whatever you got is great,” Stiles said, coming over to take one of the cups of coffee. “We can eat here on the bed and watch TV or something. I dunno if he’s home, but Danny might try to jump you if he sees you wearing that.”

Derek walked over to the bed and set the bad down so he could sit. Stiles immediately reached into it and pulled out one of the boxes, grinning when he opened it. “This is perfect!”

Derek smiled as he settled next to Stiles and passed him some plastic silverware out of the bag before he opened his own box. Stiles turned on the TV and they ate in comfortable silence, spending more time glancing at each other than at the television.

“So, you’ll graduate in May and start at Google in June?” Derek asked between bites of food.

“That’s right,” Stiles confirmed. “You can only imagine how relieved my father is that I’ve got a solid job that will let me start paying off my loans relatively quickly.”

“Have you already got somewhere to live?”

“Got a year lease on a studio apartment about halfway between Mountain View and San Francisco,” Stiles said. “My commute won’t be too long and I’ll be able to go into the city without too much trouble.”

“You’ll have to let me know when you’re moving in. I could help, and then maybe we could get some dinner somewhere,” Derek suggested.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Agent Hale?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all! I’ll hold you to it, though. So don’t forget.”

“I don’t plan to.” They fell back into silence as they finished their meals and coffee. Once he’d closed his now empty take-out box and stuck it back into the plastic bag, Derek reached for this phone to check for any important messages. Aside from a few emails, there were only a couple of texts from Isaac.

_Maybe getting laid will make you lighten up a bit_ , the first said. The timestamp told Derek that he’d sent it sometime after he and Stiles had left the bar. The other read, _Let me know where to pick you up when you’re alive. We need to hit the road by noon._

“Anything important?” Stiles asked, draining his coffee cup and dropping it into the bag.

“Just Isaac,” Derek told him. “What’s your address? He’ll need to pick me up so we can head back.” Stiles rattled of the information and Derek texted it to Isaac.

“How long until he gets here?” the younger man asked.

“Probably about twenty minutes or so.”

“You’re sure you’ve gotta go?” Stiles murmured, glancing away for a brief second. “You could stay another night and just rent a car.” Derek smiled and leaned over to give Stiles a brief kiss.

“If I stay another night, I will never leave,” he murmured. “And I can’t pay my neighbor to feed my dog forever.”

“You have a dog?” Stiles asked, eyes lighting up. “Can I see?” Derek unlocked his phone again and looked for a good picture before showing it to Stiles.

“His name is Fenrir,” Derek said as Stiles pulled the phone out of his hand and flopped across his lap. “He’s a Swedish Vallhund. I’m sure he’d love to meet you sometime.”

“He’s adorable! I’d love to meet him!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek smiled a bit as the younger man started looking for more pictures of Fenrir, which was most of them. “Dude, you literally only have pictures of your dog.”

“Most days, I’m too tired to go and do things with people after work,” Derek explained. “I spend most of my time with him.”

“Well, come mid-May, I’ll bother you as much as I possibly can. Totally not because I’m already plotting on how to steal him.”

“I certainly hope Fenrir isn’t the only reason you’ll come around,” Derek commented with a smile.

“He’s an incentive,” Stiles amended. “I can’t kiss and ogle a dog who wears shirts that are almost obscene in terms of tightness. Speaking of which, I want that back before you leave. It’s one of my favorites, no matter how good it looks on you.”

Derek laughed a bit before they fell back into silence, Stiles having started playing one of the games on Derek’s phone, and the other idly watching whatever movie was on the television. I was another fifteen minutes or so before Derek’s phone chimed in Stiles hands. He sighed and shifted until he was sitting on his heels before handing the phone book to Derek.

“It’s your partner,” he murmured. “He’s out front.”

Derek nodded and moved to stand, collecting his jacket and shoving the phone into the inside pocket. “Hey!” Stiles almost shouted. “Shirt!” Derek laughed and stripped the article of clothing off, careful not to stretch it too much. He handed it back to Stiles before finding his own and pulling it on. He grabbed his shoes and slipped tem on while Stiles pulled his newly returned shirt over his head. They walked down together, pausing by the kitchen to drop the bag of empty boxes by the garbage can, and then moved on to the front door. Before Stiles could open it, Derek pulled him around and kissed him, a mix between tender and rough. The younger man kissed back, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until a honk from outside made them pull apart.

Stiles opened the door and they walked outside, stopping again on the doorstep when Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist.

“Text me when you get back?” Stiles asked. “Maybe with a picture of you and Fenrir?”

“Sure,” Derek murmured, giving him another quick kiss. “Try not to hack into anything else important before you move, alright?”

“I’ll do my best. Can’t guarantee there won’t be another incident with the school’s website, though,” Stiles laughed as he spoke. “I have a particular fondness for that one video of a monkey freaking out when some guy makes a card disappear and it needs to be shared.”

“Not in my jurisdiction,” Derek told him. “Just don’t get yourself expelled.”

“No promises,” Stiles said. “Now go before your partner goes nuts or I don’t let you.”

“He’s never going to shut up about this whole thing.” Derek turned away and walked down the sidewalk to the waiting car.

“See ya, sour wolf!” Stiles called just before Derek closed the door. Isaac just grinned at the older man from the driver’s seat.

“Shut up, Isaac,” Derek said, and his partner laughed as he turned the car around and drove back the way he’d come. Derek’s phone chimed, and this time, Stiles’ name showed up instead of just his number. There was also a picture of him making a ridiculous face that he must have taken when he had Derek’s phone. He unlocked the phone and laughed softly to himself as he looked down at the text.

_Maybe next time I can show you just how good I look in handcuffs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Well, sort of. I wanted to keep the rating on this T, but my beta/muse has requested to know what happens between when Stiles' door closes and the next morning. So, I will be writing a sort of bonus chapter that will be posted separately. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and left kudos or comments. This is the first multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever actually finished, and all of your support was a huge part of that. So thanks again!


End file.
